


Strange Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is very strange. Just ask Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore.





	1. The Beginning

Umbridge walked up to the stone gargoyles and said "Fizzing Whizbees." The Gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the stone staircase. As she walked up the stairs she wondered why Dumbledore would want to speak to her so late at night.

Today was the day that Professor Trelawney was sacked. Dumbledore was of course outraged with Umbridge about trying to banish her from the grounds. Surely she had expected to be punished, but never this late. She knocked on his doors and after a few moments Dumbledore said "Enter,"

She opened the door with much struggle. When she had finally given up and pulled out her wand to shut the door she walked in to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, as he usually does. Umbridge stepped closer and Dumbledore motioned her to sit, but as if she didn't notice she stood where she was making no movement.

"I had every right to do what I did, Dumbledore. I am authorised, by the minister himself, to sack any teacher I wish that I don't see as doing a sufficient…"

"I know perfectly well what you have in authority, Dolores. Alas, that is not why I have called you here tonight." Dumbledore Interrupted.

"Why am I here then." Umbridge said after a few moments.

"People think, at my age, that I do not have much endurance left. It just takes the right person to bring it out of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are that person, Dolores, one of the very few."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"That depends. What do you think I am saying?"

"I think you are saying… sex."

"Then we are on the same page."

"But Dumbledore, I have heard… accusations of your sexuality, that you are…"

"They are only part true. The only person I loved before you was my dear friend Grindlewald. He was all but giving in our relationship. I can find pleasure from a wide variety of things.

"You see, I like a woman who can take charge, someone who won't take anything from anyone."

Dumbledore stood up at walked in front of his desk, face to-to face with Umbridge. Umbridge shook nervously. She had thoughts about the headmaster before, but only the late night fantasies, nothing being this real.

"Well, what do you say, will you be with me?" Dumbledore whispered leaning in closer.

"What about the sound? I'm a loud fucker."

"This room is perfectly sound proof, with some of the most powerful known charms on it. Little known history of Hogwarts… This was the founder's orgy room."

He grabbed Umbridge around the waist and brought her in closer.

"Yes," She rasped, caught off guard by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore leaned in and kissed her for what seemed like hours to Umbridge. It was better than she had ever imagined, his lips tasted of some of Honeydukes best sweets. This was by far one of the best kisses of her life.

Dumbledore broke off and stepped back, he gestured to his many instruments. "Why don't we start with one of these," He said "They're the best magically enchanted sexual toys in Britain. So well disguised, but even better for the pleasure."

"Oh Dumbledore," She flustered "I never knew you were so… kinky."

He smiled. She looked through the shelves and finally settled on a nice shiny silver one that resembled a small sneakoscope with mirrors sticking out on either end.

Dumbledore crossed the room and removed it from it's shelf. "An excellent choice. I've heard many great things from those who have borrowed it. Pomona seems to be borrowing it every other week. And I won't even tell you how many times Minerva has asked for it. Don't worry, I clean all my toys." Umbridge looked very satisfied with her decision, anticipating it.

She returned to Dumbledore's desk and cleared off a space which she then sat upon. Dumbledore moved in close to her and started kissing his way down her body. When he was finally on his knees he slipped back her pink skirt. He poked in one end of the device to her soaking privates. She gave a great gasp of enjoyment. As soon as it entered it felt as if it enlarged and moved itself to her utmost enjoyment, like it could read her mind. She edged him to keep going, further and further, harder and harder until she experienced one of the most intense and greatest orgasm of her life.

She leaned back on the headmaster's desk. "Oh, Dumbledore you really know how to work it down there. Mhhmmmm."

He took the instrument out of her and placed it on his desk. He reached inside her robes and took out her wand. He took her wand and proceeded to thrust it and out of her. Something about using her wand as a dildo seemed to make it even more enjoyable for her. He started doing various charms while the tip inside of her to make the experience all the better.

He finally took out her wand from her vagina and placed it in her anus as a butt plug. Dumbledore resurfaced so that she could see him while she lay back on the desk. He leaned down to kiss her deeply again. She could feel a bump in his robes against her body. "Oh, Albus, is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He smiled.

"Maybe it's both." He said sensually, standing up again.

"Oh, headmaster, show me what you can really do with that wand of yours."

"As you wish."

Dumbledore threw his beard behind his back and undid his robes revealing his already massive erection. "I don't think that will do, not for the pleasure of such a tough woman." Dumbledore removed his wand from his sleeve and pointed at his genitals. "Engorgio. Erectus Gigantis."

Umbridge looked up and saw his even bigger penis bulging in her direction. "Now, headmaster, please! Please, do me now!"

Dumbledore bit his lip and slipped his magically enlarged penis in her still soaking wet pussy. She gave another gasp of pleasure and Dumbledore gave a large sigh of relief and pleasure. He started thrusting harder and deeper into her.

"Oh, Dumbledore!" She screamed. "Now I really know why they call you headmaster!"

"Oh, Dolores, yes!" Dumbledore moaned.

Thrusting harder and deeper he picked her up and they moved up the stairs onto the railings.

"The unbreakable vow! The unbreakable vow!" Dumbledore screeched on each thrust.

They were tightly entwined, seeming to hold on to dear life, never wanting to let go of each other. It was as if the other were their source of life. They moved their way around the office doing it in as many different places and positions they could.

"I thought you and the minister, Fudge, were in an intimate relationship." Dumbledore said soon after moving up against his office doors.

"What Cornelius doesn't know doesn't hurt him." She panted in reply. "Don't stop, no talking, just keep going."

It was three hours later before Dumbledore released his load inside of Umbridge. Dumbledore had set a charm so he could keep going as long as possible. They lied back on the ceiling where Dumbledore had put a Temporary Sticking Charm on them so they could do it on the ceiling.

"Oh. Dumbledore. I don't think I will ever be the same again. I think you tore my insides."

"Well that's an easy fix. Utero Reparo." He said, pointing his wand at her belly. That should do for now. Madam Pomfrey always gives no questions asked care to teachers, she should fix you up perfectly."

"Good. Dumbledore, tonight was glorious, but you must never tell a soul."

"Never." He replied looking deeply into her eyes as they both knew if anyone ever knew it would be the end.

"We must do this again." Umbridge said after a long pause, still breathing heavily and moaning slightly."

"Mmmm" sighed Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter had been sleepless that night, and took out the Marauders Map to see if anyone had been doing anything suspicious. That is when he saw the names of Dumbledore and Umbridge rolling around in the headmaster's office. Harry went to investigate under his trusty invisibility cloak. He had been listening to the last 10 minutes of their adventures. When they seemed to have quieted down he silently opened the door and saw Fawkes sitting on his perch looking at the ceiling on the other side on the room. Fawkes looked to Harry with a quite depressed, horrified, scared look. A single tear rolled down Fawkes face, but some how he didn't think the tears would heal this pain.

Harry had only heard of the theory of memory charms as they were too advanced for him. Though he knew he would have to concentrate and do his best for this moment, for he never wanted to remember this moment, ever. He brought out his wand, pointed at his own head and said "Obliviate." He cast the spell with so much might that no form of counter spell or Occlumency, not even the Elder Wand could bring back the memory.

Harry recovered from his dazed look and realized where he was and wondered why, maybe he was sleepwalking. He shrugged it off and walked back to the common room none the wiser of what had just happened.

Back in the Headmaster's office Dumbledore looked at his wrist, "Look at the time, Dolores. I think it is time for us both to be off to bed.

"Yes." She replied. "Oh, Albus, one more thing." She pointed towards her stomach.

"Oh yes, of course." Said Dumbledore. "Fetus Deletus."


	2. The Centaurs

"Tell them I mean no harm!" Umbridge screamed in the forest as she was being dragged by the centaurs.

"No can hear your screams this far in the forest." One of them said.

She looked up to who was talking. He was handsome. He had a nose that very much reminded her of Dumbledore. His eyes were brown, with a hint of blue closer to the iris. Long flowing hair to his shoulders and a reasonable beard.

Umbridge didn't know why she was so attracted to him. He was a half breed, surely, she thought, nothing with mixed genes could be this handsome? She felt a tingle beneath her panties.

She took her focus off the centaur. She must escape, she cannot go back to their lair. She started to struggle and felt the centaur's grip tighten around her. The centaurs started to slow. They turned a corner and came into a large clearing surrounded by trees. The trees were grown close together. The centaurs planted these trees like this so no one could enter their hold. A long process, but effective.

In the centre of the circle stood a centaur. He was clearly the leader, clearly the largest and the strongest of the centaurs. The centaurs holding Umbridge approached.

"Why have you brought this human into my fortress?" He said.

"She is the one who has restricted our land, she is the one who wants to be rid of us." One of the centaurs said, "She was in the forest, with children, she was looking for Hagrid's monster. She attacked us."

"Well then, we must punish her. Slowly. Horribly."

Umbridge looked around the rest of the circle. Near the outsides lay the centaur families. The mothers huddled with their children in tight bunches, as if scared by an attacker.

"Nessus, take her to the cage, tie her up until we make our decision." The large centaur said.

"Yes, Chiron." Said Nessus, the handsome one.

The second centaur let go of her and Nessus took her in his hands. As they left the circle all eyes followed Umbridge. She felt uneasy, yet also safe in Nessus' hands. When they left the circle of trees the heard that had brought her there were still waiting outside, they stamped their hooves at the sight of her and their faces snarled.

Nessus walked to the back of the trees and continued walking. After a while Umbridge could see another large set of trees coming closer. There were branches all around them keeping together as some sort of prison. Nessus let go of Umbridge with one arm and lifted a small wall of trees and threw Umbridge in.

"Please!" She cried, "You can't leave me in here!"

The centaur stopped and turned to look at her.

"You are strong, human. We centaurs can see that; you can find a way to survive." He said.

He turned and left. Umbridge sat down and put her head into her knees. She sat there for quite awhile before she lifted her head again. She laid back. She had lost track of time. It seemed the centaurs were never going to make a decision. She wondered if her lover Dumbledore would come and save her.

After a while of thinking of her times with Dumbledore. She began to grow very wet. She gathered that it would be quite a while before the centaur returned, and there was nothing in the forest to stop her. She pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties and threw them aside. Laying on the forest floor she started to massage her soaking wet pussy. Going up and down, rubbing vigorously. She licked her fingers and went back to rubbing. After a few minutes of lying on the forest floor she reached her climax.

She laid perfectly still for a moment to catch her breath. She then sat up to look for a stick around her. At last she found a rather smooth stick, no splinters, no bark, very smooth and rounded nicely by something. She inserted it into herself.

She heard a twig snap. Startled, she pulled out the stick and turned her head to the direction of the noise. Out from behind a trees she saw Nessus.

"You're spying on me!" She exclaimed.

"Not many humans can get this much attention out of me."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He didn't answer. He just stepped closer to the cage until he was just at the edge.

"Well then I must admit, I don't think many centaurs can make me feel the way you make me feel."

He lifted open the door and stepped in. "Centaur woman are growing scarce. They are dying out, the ones that are alive are either with another or old and barren."

"So what, you mean to mate with me to give you more half-breed children?"

"We do not need to mate, if want, this could just be for pleasure's sake."

She hesitated. She thought of her lover Dumbledore, where was he? Thinking of her made her even more horny and her bodies needs took over.

"I would like that very much." She said tenderly.

They stepped closer to each other. "I am too tall; you are too small. You will have to lie on a high tree root."

They left the cage and found a tree with roots high enough for Umbridge to lay on. She got up lay on her stomach. Nessus stepped closer and put his throbbing genitalia into to her wet, throbbing pussy. With not even an inch of his horse like cock in her she gave a gasp of pleasure and orgasmed immediately, shuddering with delight. "Nobody has ever made me feel this way, what is happening?" She cried.

"Centaurs have many mysterious abilities, along with being experts in astronomy and space, centaurs are famous for their amazing sexual experiences."

"So maybe its true what they say? Once you go centaur you'll never go back."

Nessus smiled. He thrust the rest of his manhood in her. If only I had my wand, I could use the Undetectable Extension charm on my self, thought Umbridge.

For nearly half an hour they had marvelous coitus, grunts of pleasure, whines of more, more, more. Until finally, he unleashed his load. It was almost explosive; it just went everywhere.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Moaned Umbridge.

For a minute all there was their panting and Umbridge's moaning.

Crack. They turned and out from behind a tree stepped Dumbledore. Nessus gasped and sprinted off into the woods.

"Well, he didn't have to do that. I was completely open for an interspecies threesome." Said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, something just came over me, no pun intended."

"It's no worry Professor, I think the point of being, well, as the muggles say 'Fuck Buddies' and in an open relationship is that we can do whatever, or whoever, we want." He smiled. She winked. He winked back.

"Well you know, all this is getting me wet again, and personally, I think I need some punishment." Umbridge said. She extended her finger to him and game the "come hither" notion. He stepped forward and walked behind her.

"Well this just won't do." He said, pulling his wand. "Scourgify." Nessus' cum vanished. "That's better. But you're still high up for me." He waved his wand again and the forest floor where he stood raised so his waist was level with hers. He was already hard and his robes were pointing out and she felt it on her thigh.

"Please, Dumbledore, I've been one bad Professor."

"Yes, you have." He brought out his other wand.

He put his, again, magically enhanced penis in to her. "Wow, even after Nessus I never thought I've had this pleasure again, I was wrooooong." She said mid moan.

"Well then I must admit, I recently magicked my manhood to be similar to the centaurs, for your delight specifically."

In, out, out, in. What they did was magical. About fifteen minutes later, them still thrusting together, Nessus appeared again. They turned to look at him, not stopping.

"I have been banished from the harra, for betraying our race and mating with this human."

"Well then by all means, join us again, we'll find you a new home later."

Nessus approached, and instead of taking from behind where Dumbledore was, he took the front so Umbridge could suck him off. "I don't think it will fit." Said Umbridge.

"No problem," Said Dumbledore. He waved his wand and her mouth widened and her throat extended. "There, that should do, I'll reverse it later, no worries."

They continued far into the night, hour after hour. Every hour or so Dumbledore and Nessus switched. By the end of the night none of those involved think they would ever share something that marvelous ever again.

"I think I'll keep you Nessus." Said Umbridge. "Keep you close, just incase, you know, I need a fix." She winked and bit her lip.

They walked back through the forest together. At the edge Dumbledore said, "You'll have to wait here, Nessus. I'll start looking for a new harra for you. As for you Professor, You'll need to act as if you've been traumatized, scarred for life. When we enter the castle, it might be awhile before we can love again."

"Yes, Dumbledore. Promise me you won't stay away for too long though."

"I will do what ever it takes, my dearest Umbridge. I would die for you"

They walked out of the forest, up to the castle. Nessus watched from the forest line, and smiled.


	3. The Dark Lord

It was the 30th of July, 1997. Umbridge has snuck onto the Hogwarts grounds to pay homage to her long lost lover, Albus Dumbledore. He had died one month previously to the hands of Severus Snape. For the two years leading up to Dumbledore's death he and her had many affairs. Sneaking off on holidays together, getting travellers to join in their "hanky panky." This was the first time that Umbridge had been able to escape her everyday life to visit the grave. She sat there hunched and weeping on the marble of her lovers grave.

"Oh, Dumbledore! If only we could have had one last time together! That would be all I could wish for!" She wailed through her sobs.

"Thank can be arranged." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around and to her surprise and joy stood Dumbledore. She stood up slowly and smiled.

"Dumbledore? How… how can this be? You died, you fell from the astronomy tower…. how?"

"I faked my death. Snape helped, of course. But do not worry, he does not know about us. I just told him that I needed to disappear. The truth is I'm tired of having two lives. I hate having to separate my professional life and you." He said moving closer, "I knew I would have to end one to keep the other and be happy. I needed to choose which life would make me happier. And the answer was with you. No body but you and Snape know I'm alive, and only you know the true reason why."

"Oh, Dumbledore!" She embraced him passionately. She was crying even harder now, but these were tears of joy, tremendous joy. "I thought I would never see you again. To go the rest of my life without you, with you, would be hell." She sobbed.

"I know, I know. But I am here now. And we can go away. Far, far away. We will start a new life together. New names, new wands, everything." He said pulling away, looking deep into her eyes.

"But Dumbledore… my job at the ministry… What about-"

"I will give you enough time to tie loose ends and properly leave the ministry. Until then I will have to lie low and keep out of way."

"Dumbledore, I'm just so happy you're back."

"So am I, Dolores. Quick, we should probably get to a safe house."

"Yes we should. But first, now that I know you're back, if you're up to it…" She stepped back and sat on Dumbledore's marble grave. She began to lift up her skirt and remove her tights and panties. Dumbledore smiled and stepped forward. He lifted up his robes and became instantly hard. He stuck his manhood into her and they made glorious love, like all their love, on Dumbledore's grave.

Two weeks had passed and they had still not been able to get away. Dumbledore was hidden safely away in Umbridge's house, unable to move. Because of the recent downfall of the ministry Umbridge was a very important person. She too was planning on faking her own death sometime soon so they could both disappear.

Though the downfall of the ministry also meant that none of Dumbledore's friends would be in safety. Umbridge addressed these concern days after the initial fall to which he replied: "But I have left that world behind. I only care of our love now. I do not care who wins or loses, because the only thing that matters to me is you. As long as I have you, I have already won the greatest treasure a man can have. If I were to look in the Mirror of Erised right now, I would see you." Umbridge was very touched by that and once again they made glorious love. She promised that just after the Hogwarts school year had started they would escape, because that will be the busiest time to sort through all the muggleborns.

One day in late August Dumbledore though he would surprise Umbridge at work. He used the Floo network to go right into her office. He stepped through and Umbridge was sitting at her desk. She turned around in confusion and when she saw Dumbledore she had a nervous smile.

"Dumbledore," She said in a squeak, "you know you're not allowed to leave the house. You might be seen; we could get in trouble. I have a meeting with a very important someone quite soon."

"I'm sorry my love, but I just couldn't help myself. Anytime away from you is the worst time of my life."

It was their honeymoon phase. Whenever they had free time they were always together, baking goods, reading and drinking together into late hours of the night before retreating to the bedroom.

"Besides, I thought you might like some lunch." He was holding a picnic basket.

"Oh, Albus, it smells lovely." She stood up and went to Dumbledore.

"It's your favourite."

She opened the basket, which was held right at waist level in front of his robes. When she opened it there was food, but pushed to the sides so in the centre was Dumbledore's penis poked through a hole made in the basket.

Umbridge giggled and looked up with a big smile. She bit her lip looking deep into his eyes.

"Mmmm, thick all meat sausage!"

"So, how about an early lunch?" He asked with a big grin stretching across his face.

"Alright, but let's be fast! I have an important meeting later."

She bent down into the basket and picked up his now erect penis and said "You're right, it is my favourite." Then proceeded to put it in her mouth. She moaned, "Mmmm, this is the best lunch I've had in a long time, I'm going to get so full so fast." She continued sucking on him.

"You know," Started Dumbledore, stopping to gasp because of what Umbridge had just done with her tongue. He came right into her mouth and said "I haven't had anything to eat all day. I think I'm in the mood for… tacos." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge let go him and slurred to clean up her sloppy saliva. She giggled and nodded. She got up and jumped onto her desk to lift up her skirt. Dumbledore took himself out of the food basket and walked to the desk. He bent down and took off her panties. She was so wet, Dumbledore felt like he was going to drown. He came up and took a deep breath. He licked and licked and licked. He could tell Umbridge was enjoying it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed. She moaned and moaned until finally Dumbledore could feel her thighs pressing on his head. She wrapped her legs around his head and gave a huge shudder and fell down on her desk gasping for breath. Dumbledore removed his head and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his robe.

He fell back in Umbridge's chair to catch his breath as well. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a sandwich. He began to eat. He took a cracker from the basket and stood up. He bent over Umbridge and put the cracker in his mouth smiling. She took it with a wide smile on her face. She sat up just as Dumbledore was sitting back down.

"Albus, I just can't wait to get away. Our days filled with joy and moments like these. No worries in the world."

"Yes, I cannot wait for the moments to come." He booped her on the nose. He leaned in and kissed her again.

After they had both consumed a sandwich from the basket and caught their breath they stood up. Dumbledore turned Umbridge around and bent her other the desk. He slid down her skirt and through it aside. He took her hair in one and her hands in the other and entered her. She gasped and put her head into her desk from the instant pleasure. He humped her long and hard. The desk banged and banged as they went. They hoped that know one was hearing or wondering what was going on.

Suddenly the door opened. Standing in the doorway was the last person Dumbledore expected to see. It was none other than the Dark Lord himself, he-who-must-not-be-named, Lord Voldemort for his meeting with Umbridge. Umbridge looked up. Dumbledore pulled out of her and hid his throbbing penis with the basket. Umbridge ran to pick up her skirt and held it at her waist so to cover herself.

"Close the door! Close the door!" She yelled. Voldemort closed the door and glided closer.

"Dumbledore!" He hissed. "How is this possible? You are dead, Snape killed you, you fell from the tallest tower!"

"Tom, I am one of the most powerful wizards in the world, clearly I survived."

"But Snape used Avada Kedavra! There is no counter curse."

"Do not take it out on Severus, please. I needed to disappear. He really said a similar curse we developed together but it did not have the same effect."

"Disappear? Why? No it doesn't matter. I shall kill you myself." Voldemort said pulling out his wand.

"Wait, no!" Screamed Umbridge.

Voldemort looked at her puzzled. "What? You care for this man? You want him to live? He fights for everything we oppose!"

"But I love him. And he loves me. He faked his death to be with me."

"Love, I despise love. Why does everyone love that it makes them do things like this?!" Voldemort collapsed on the carpet. "Everybody loves but me!" He wailed for help.

"Tom, perhaps, well just perhaps, we could teach you to love." Dumbledore said.

Voldemort looked up. "I can never love."

"Perhaps not chemically, but physically we could show you."

"You would do that? For me?"

"Tom, since I faked my death I do not care who wins the war of good and evil. I care only for love. And Dolores and I are always open to third parties joining in."

"I… I think I'd like that." Voldemort said weakly getting back on his feet. "I haven't done the nasty in a long time. Bellatrix hasn't been to see me in a long time." He produced a single tear at the thought of her.

"Then let us see you." Said Dumbledore. He began slipping off Voldemort's robes. They dropped and a lean, bony, marble white body stood before them. Umbridge moved closer and through down her skirt. She opened up her top to reveal her breasts glowing with sweat. Dumbledore also removed his robes finally too to reveal his body.

Umbridge got on her knees to start getting Voldemort in the mood. For a rather skinny and bony man Voldemort had a large bone. She started playing with his balls and Dumbledore got onto his knees to start helping.

"I haven't seen anything this big since my days with Grindelwald." Dumbledore mumbled as he started to lick. Soon enough Voldemort's manhood was throbbing large and hard.

Dumbledore looked up and to his surprise Voldemort was actually smiling! He very much enjoyed it.

It was true what he said. Voldemort has not been pleasured in a long time. It did not take long for Dumbledore and Umbridge to make Voldemort cum all over their faces. His load was large and hot, and for a long time did not seem like it was stopping.

Voldemort panted and held onto the desk for support. His knees were shivering with delight.

Dumbledore reached into the basket and pulled out a napkin to wipe his and Umbridge's face. He stood up and sat Voldemort on Umbridge's chair.

"What are your limits, Tom?" Dumbledore asked. "This is a safe space. I want you to feel comfortable."

"This long without pleasure I'm up for anything." He replied.

Dumbledore smiled and told him to get up again. This time Dumbledore bent Voldemort against the desk. He reached down into the basket and pulled out the lube he had brought along. He slathered it onto his penis and then onto Voldemort ass hole. Dumbledore slowly took his penis into his hand and slid it into Voldemort. The both gasped.

Umbridge went around to the other side of the desk and got on. She sat up and spread her legs so Voldemort could eat her out. He took his hands and grabbed Unbridged thighs. He pulled her up close to his face and started licking her soaking wet pussy. He put his tongue in and Umbridge gasped.

"Ooooohhh, it's almost as if a snake is wiggling around in there." She said in enjoyment.

Soon Umbridge came while Voldemort was eating her out. Then Dumbledore too came. He pulled himself out of Voldemort and sprayed his load all over Voldemort's back, and he even reached Umbridge.

Dumbledore sat back in Umbridge's chair. Voldemort stood up and brought Umbridge to the edge. He turned back to look and Dumbledore and said "Do you mind?"

"Hmmm? Oh not at all." Said Dumbledore, breathing heavily through his nose.

Voldemort, now rock hard again, stuck his slithery snake into Umbridge. They hung on to each other and Voldemort went in and out, out and in of her. They moaned in delight. Umbridge gasp and shivered in orgasm.

"Don't stop." She moaned slowly, "Keep going." she finished, gasping.

Voldemort went harder and harder, faster and faster. Then Dumbledore joined back in. He turned them and supported Umbridge. He took out the lube again and put his manhood into Umbridge's anus. She gasped in delight and came instantly. The feeling of two men inside her like this was just so pleasurable for her.

Dumbledore took himself out of her anus and put himself in her pussy with Voldemort. Something was even more pleasurable with two men in one hole for her. In and out they went in sync. After a good twenty minutes at least, and 3 more knee buckling orgasm from Umbridge later, Dumbledore and Voldemort came inside her at the same time. They pulled out of her and their combined semen came spilling out after them. It covered their dicks and slashed onto their robes. They stood in a line leaning on the desk.

"Thank you for letting me join you. I haven't had this much fun since I was a teenager." Said Voldemort.

"Oh, but the pleasure was all ours, Tom."

"That was amazing, both of you." Said Umbridge with delight, looking at both of them in turn.

Dumbledore took out his proper wand and said "Scourgify." and giving it a wave. Instantly, all the cum and lube mess they had made disappeared.

Together they reached into the basket and finished the food Dumbledore had brought. Umbridge and Voldemort had their meeting. At the end of it everyone got a quick blowjob and they were all on their ways. Dumbledore took the basket and went by Floo powder. Umbridge winked at Voldemort as he left.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He whispered as he closed the door.

After she straightened her papers the sat back down at her desk. She sighed and smiled.

"Mary Cattermole. In three days' time this hearing will take place. After that, the world will be for mine and Dumbledore's for the taking. Alone together at last." She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 3 Extra: The Wand

Voldemort knew what he needed. He needed the Elder Wand. He knew Dumbledore had it, he knew Dumbledore is alive, and no longer in the country. He had no idea where Dumbledore and Umbridge had run off to together.

Voldemort had a loss of what to do, no way of getting the Elder Wand meant he couldn't possibly have a chance at winning this war. He went to his desk. Sitting there was a package. It was a long thing box, with a letter on it reading Tom. Voldemort picked up the letter. I know this writing. It was long thin slanted writing. Dumbledore, thought Vodlemort.

He opened the letter and read:

Tom,

As you know I have gone abroad. I wish that no one will find me ever again. I am happy with Dolores and would not wish to have any ties with my old world any more, this will be the last you hear from me.

This wand might lead people too know who I am, and I wish to not have its power any more. I do not know if it will work for you, I did not even want to give it to you, but Dolores insisted and I could never say no to her. So I gift this to you: the Elder Wand.

Yours Lovingly,

Albu Dumbledore

P.S. Dolores says hello.

Voldemort finished the letter and put it down. He picked up the box and opened it slowly. Laying there in velvet lining was the Elder Wand. Voldemort picked it up slowly. He held it high above his head and smiled.


	5. The Potions Master

It was silent in the hot field. The winds blew over the Australian coast, a snake slithered silently in the sand, a spider creeps over a rock. A loud snap echoes over the plains to break the silence, and a couple who had not been there a second earlier stood there silently holding hands.

One was tall, bright blue eyes. He was wearing a cloak and had no beard, but it looked as though he was just clean shaven. Beside him was a woman. She was short, wearing a pink press and she looked oddly like a large, human toad.

"This looks like a nice place to set the tent. For now," Said Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, I think this will be private enough." Said Dolores Umbridge.

They set down the bags that they were carrying on their shoulders. Dumbledore opened one out a long package. He opened it, pointed his wand at it and said "Erecto." The tent assembled itself in a second. He picked up their bags and threw them inside.

Dumbledore turned around to smile at Umbridge but she wasn't there. She had wandered off to look at the plains. Dumbledore went after her. She was standing in silence, listening to the wind and Dumbledore came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"It's so empty." She whispered.

"I know. It's safer, no one is likely to find us here." he whispered wearily in her ear.

"I understand."

She looked down at his hands. She turned her head to look at her lover and kissed him. "Lets go inside." She said quietly.

They made their way back to the tent. When they got there Dumbledore went inside and grabbed two chairs. He brought them out, sat them at the opening and he started assembling a fire pit. He found rocks in the area and made a ring. He brought out some wood they brought with the tent and he started a fire with his wand. Umbridge brought out a blanket and laid it on them when Dumbledore sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and they spent the night in front of the fire, staring at the stars.

When they woke up the fire had gone out. There was a lizard perched on Dumbledore's knee. He shooed it away and got up. He folded the blanket and put it on the table at the entrance in the tent. He went to the kitchen and pulled out a pan for the stove, He lit the stove and put the pan on. He put a dollop of butter on the pan to melt, then cracked two eggs and they started to sizzle. Just as he was taking them off, Umbridge walked into the tent, yawning.

"Good morning, my sweet." said Dumbledore.

"Good morning." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I made eggs."

"I could smell them from outside. They look delicious." She smiled and kissed him. Dumbledore put the plates down on the table and they sat next to perpendicular to each other. They took forks from the basket and the started eating.

Under the table she started sliding her hand up his thigh. Dumbledore raised his eye and smiled at her. He licked his lips. Finally, after teasing him she grabbed his member. She could feel it getting harder and harder in her hands as she caressed it. Soon it was fully erect, and she started to stroke it long and hard. She removed her other hand from the table and started caressing his balls. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath through his long crooked nose. At his moment of climax, he grabbed the table for extra support and gasped, blowing his load all over their eggs and table.

He closed his eyes a breathed heavily gaining his breath from her hand job. Dumbledore had learned soon after their relationship had begun that Umbridge gives the best hand job of anyone he has ever been with, ever.

Umbridge licked her hands clean of his cum and started eating her eggs again, now seasoned with his semen. She took out her wand and said "Scourgify." and cleaned the table. She took the plates and put them in the sink. Dumbledore got up and went to change his trousers, now being covered in his own seed. He put on now pants and went back to the kitchen. He turned Umbridge around, lifted her onto the table-top and said "Time to repay the favour." He kissed then lifted her dress over her head, revealing her naked body. He knelt down and put his head between her legs. He stuck out his tongue a little way and started to tease Umbridge. After small licks and tickles with his tongue and fingers he made sure she was completely and utterly turned on. She was wet, very wet, so he took one long lick of her.

He loved the taste of her in his mouth. He missed it, even though it hadn't even been two days without him tasting it. He could never describe the taste. All he knew is it was better than Honeyduke's finest to him. If he could have one taste in his mouth for the rest of his life, he would choose this.

He stuck his tongue in her vagina as far it would go. Once he got there he wiggled it around a bit and felt Umbridge shiver in delight. She grabbed his head and said "Yes, yes, god yes!"

Dumbledore removed his head from between her legs and brought out his wand. He pointed it at his tongue. "Engorgio." He said. It swelled and elongated to a reasonable size and he stuck it back in Umbridge. Dumbledore could feel her entire inside. Every inch of his tongue was touching, feeling, pressed, against his lovers' insides. He wiggled his tongue and Umbridge started to immediately gasp in delight, heavily breathing and then finally she herself reached her climax. Her body shook and she almost fell off the table.

Dumbledore took his tongue out and shrunk it back to normal size. When he did so Umbridge seized him and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She wrapped hers around his. Her taste still lingered on his tongue.

"Albus, I love you. I'm so glad we got away. I never want to go back, just spend the rest of my life with you."

"I know. I love you too, and we never have to go back if you don't want to."

She hugged him. It was long and silent, but it was good. It gave them a sense of comfort as they knew the rest of the wizarding world was going to hell and being taken over by Voldemort, their one-time lover. They were alone and together, and that's all that mattered to them.

For the rest of the day they scouted the area. They put enchantments around the area to make sure no muggles would find them by accident and they were safe from deadly animals that were known in those parts. They dug a small pond with their wands and filled it with water so they could have somewhere to cool off and relax on hot days. They made lunch (BLT's with Dumbledore's special mayonnaise), and went skinny dipping.

When they stepped out of the water their naked wrinkly bodies glistened in the sunlight. They laid on the sand that they put on the edge of the water. They stared into each others eyes and made love on their secluded waters edge. It was long and passionate, it was sweaty from a mixture of their hard long work and the hot day's sun beating down on their skin.

Dumbledore made sure Umbridge has had her pleasure then he released his load in her. He laid back down beside her with his still throbbing penis. It shined in the sun from a mixture of his and his lovers cum. Dumbledore's seed leaked from inside Umbridge and she played with it and her self. He breasts glistened and Dumbledore was still caressing one, he liked the way it felt in his hand.

After laying in the sun for a long time, and getting a reasonable tan, they took one last dip in the water and went to go make dinner. They stepped inside the tent and put on their clothes. Umbridge went to the kitchen and started preparing a chicken breast dinner for them, and Dumbledore took a nap.

When he woke Umbridge was just making the salad for them. He got, walked to the kitchen and put his arms around Umbridge. He kissed her neck and he let go to sit down. They ate their dinner in candlelight and the romance music station on the wizard radio.

"It's 7th of September and a lovely evening, the sun is just beginning to set here in wizard Australia. This one goes out to all of you lovers out there, just deciding to get it on for another time today. Here we go, You and Me by the new hit band We Know Who." said the Australian wizard in a deep, slow, mesmerizing voice.

As the song started they finished their meals and Dumbledore took the empty plates and put them in the sink. Umbridge grabbed him and kissed him.

"Dolores, I'm tired of our regular routine, I want you inside me tonight, I want you to cum in me." Dumbledore said, breaking off.

"But... how? You have the penis, I don't." She said confused.

Dumbledore smiled slyly and brought out his wand. With a few swishes and waves Umbridge stood there with a massive, long, hard penis, and Dumbledore with a tight, wet, pink pussy.

"Oh, Albus, this feeling. It's different."

"Yes, it is. Dolores, please, put it in me, I want you inside me!" He begged. Umbridge took her new erect penis in her hands and started pressing the head into Dumbledore's pussy. Dumbledore shuddered.

"Oh god…. That feels so good." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge squeezed the rest of her massive penis into Dumbledore. Dumbledore was so fucking tight, Umbridge loved it.

She remembered her first time with anyone. She wondered if she was this tight, she wondered what the man who took her virginity felt, if it was anything like this.

Once she had put the entire length of herself into Dumbledore she started to thrust. In and out, in and out, out and in. Dumbledore reached his orgasm quite fast, he squirted so that it flew everywhere and covered Umbridge's penis. "I see you're a squirter, Albus."

"Yes, it would appear so… Keep going, oh god, yes!"

Umbridge picked Dumbledore up and moved them the bed. She laid down on it so Dumbledore was sitting on her and he started bouncing up and down on her dick. Dumbledore never imagined that having a vagina instead of a penis for sex would be so great. He came once and he could keep going, he would cum again soon! He felt like he never wanted to put his regular penis back.

He went up and down on her. Umbridge grabbed his ass to help move him up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder.

Then the tent flap opened and Severus Snape, the potions master stepped in.

"Dumbledore, I need your he… OH MY WIZARD GOD!"

He had seen them, he felt utterly disgusted but strangely turned on. The two in bed rushed to cover themselves with the sheet and stood up to awkwardly welcome their unexpected guest.

"Um… Welcome, Severus, to our tent." Dumbledore said, "May I ask, how exactly did you find us and why have you come?"

Snape reverted his eyes and kept them fixed on the ground. His eyes caught Umbridge's panties and he gagged.

"You left your diary in the headmaster's office that said you plans of where to go. I came because I have no idea how to run the school. There is too much stress involved with being headmaster, I can't take it!"

"Stress you say? Well... I know a simple remedy for that." Dumbledore dropped his sheet that she was holding to himself and walked forward. Snape had no idea what was coming as his eyes were fixed to the ground, but Dumbledore grabbed Snape's penis. It was already semi erect, but Dumbledore meant to change that. He tugged down Snape's robes and put his mouth around Snape's penis.

Snape was taken by surprize, he was too in shock to stop him. He could feel himself get harder and Dumbledore's tongue circled around his head and shaft, this was the best blow job he had ever experienced.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid to say that I am straight, I Enjoy the company of females and soaking wet pussy." Snape said trying to sound as though he wasn't enjoying it, though he obviously was.

Dumbledore took his head away from Snape's privates and said "Well, I'll see you'll find tonight that I fit that description.

Snape looked down. It was true, Dumbledore was lacking a penis and instead had a vagina. Snape also noted that even though he was not a true female, his old man boobs that sagged did remind him of a woman he once loved, not Lily Evans, just a girl he saw in a pub once. Snape was extremely turned on at this point and decided to consent. He took Dumbledore's head and put his penis back into Dumbledore's mouth.

Umbridge followed Dumbledore's lead. She shed her sheet and walked to Snape. She kissed him and caressed his balls as Dumbledore deep throated Snape's penis. Dumbledore's slobber covered his balls, base, and shaft. He stood up and kissed Snape.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered in Snape's ear.

"Oh headmaster,"

"I'll give that word a whole new meaning tonight, Severus."

Dumbledore backed up and took Snape by that hand. He leads him to the bed and Umbridge followed. Dumbledore laid on his back and pulled Snape closer. Snape quickly shed the rest of his clothing and stuck his erect penis into Dumbledore's pussy.

"Oh, Dumbledore, your pussy is so tight!" Snape said, thrusting in and out.

Umbridge stood by admiring how they had sex. She stroked her penis taking in every angle before deciding where to stick her penis. Finally, she decided to let Dumbledore give her a blowjob while Snape pounded his pussy. She got on the bed and hovered over his mouth. She stuck it in and shoved it down, in and out of Dumbledores throat.

After awhile they changed position, Dumbledore in doggy style and Snape took him from behind, and Umbridge went on her knees to receive oral from Dumbledore. Snape and Umbridge made eye contact as the both pleasured, and got pleasured by Dumbledore. They high-fived.

Dumbledore took Umbridge's penis out of his mouth and gasped in delight. "Yes, Severus, yes! keep going! Just like that! Yes, oh god!" He was breathing heavily and finally his body spasmed in delight. He squeaked with pleasure "Oh WIZARD GOD, yes!"

Umbridge pulled Dumbledore off of Snape and turned him around to reverse cowgirl position. She stuck herself in Dumbledore's anus, lubed by Dumbledore's saliva. Snape came up and reinserted himself into Dumbledore's moist, tender pussy. Umbridge and Snape soon became in sync and were making Dumbledore go up and down onto their penis' in the same motion. They could feel each other through the tissues of Dumbledore's insides.

Snape then took his penis out of Dumbledore pussy and stuck it in Umbridge's anus. As Dumbledore went up and down on Umbridge's penis, Snape was thrusting his own penis in and out of Umbridge. Then they switched. Dumbledore was bouncing up and down on Snape's penis, and Snape was being penetrated by Umbridge's massive dong.

Dumbledore orgasmed once again and fell off of Snape's penis. He laid half on the bed, half off the regain his breath. As he did so, Umbridge was still thrusting in and out of Snape. Snape wrapped his legs around her and brought her in close. He kissed her and flung her down, so he was on top of her now. He took Umbridge out of him and re-stuck his member in her ass.

As soon as Dumbledore recovered he got back up. He sat himself on Umbridge's face and she started to eat Dumbledore out.

"I'm going to cum!" Snape said slowly, continually pumping Umbridge's ass hole.

"Me too!" Said umbridge.

Dumbledore leaned over and took both Umbridges and Snape's penis in his hand. He stroked them as if they were one. Seconds later both Umbridge and Snape let their hot cum release. It went everywhere, all over Dumbledore's face and all over the sheets, it was a large puddle of all their collective cum.

They all collapsed and just lay in their puddle of cum, rolling in it. After Dumbledore had caught his breath he said to Snape, "Still stressed out?"

"No. Not at all!" Snape said, incredibly pleased.

"Good." Dumbledore said back.

In the morning they quickly cleaned up their bed and bodies with their wands. Dumbledore and Umbridge corrected their genitals, and once again Dumbledore had his penis and Umbridge had her vagina. They invited Snape to swim in their pond with them before he went.

They took off their clothes and swam to the centre of the pond.

"Severus, if you ever feel stressed out about the headmaster job ever again, you come find us." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Oh, of course! I don't think I will ever be able to bed with anyone else ever again, not after this experience." He replied excitedly.

They swam back to shore and put back on their clothes. With one more long and looming kiss to both of them Snape set off. Dumbledore and Umbridge stood in each others arms waving goodbye to Snape. As soon as he reached the edge of their camp he disapparated.

Dumbledore looked down at Umbridge. She looked up to him. As the sun rose higher in the desert they kissed, wondering what their next sexual experience would bring.


	6. The Forest Again

The forest lay still. A cool winter breeze blew in the trees. Little snow covered the ground, as the plumage was so thick that snow could not reach it easily. In the darkness, Albus Dumbledore and Dolores Umbridge walked into Hogwarts grounds. "Albus, please, must we be here? I'm sure Severus is doing just fine as Headmaster." Umbridge said worryingly.

"You read the letter, Dolores. Just five minutes, then we shall leave. Severus just needs some tips on running the school. We spent the whole time making love when he visited us, I never got to give him the tips. We shall set up our tent deep in the forest, then I shall meet Severus at the edge later tonight."

Umbridge nodded and clung to Dumbledore's arm. They walked through the forest silently, listening to the wind and the leaves crunching under their feet. The trees were thick and large. They were very deep in the forest. They had entered the grounds from the far end of the forest, to walk closer. They could not enter the grounds without worries of being seen by Hogwarts residents looking out the window.

Umbridge looked cautiously around her, looking for any movement. Many creatures lived in the forest. Umbridge has learned to know the centaurs intimately, but she had no idea what else may lay in the dark forest that is the Dark Forest.

The trees, tall as they were thick, quickly reminded Umbridge of Dumbledore's penis. Seeing the trees, tall, dark, hard, quickly she become turned on. Soon they passed by the tree and roots she had once made love with Dumbledore and the centaur, Nessus. She stopped Dumbledore and whispered in his ear, "Albus, look there. How about for old times sake?"

"Oh, Dolores." Dumbledore smiled.

She led him the root and laid him down. She lifted up his robes to reveal his flaccid penis, quickly rushing with blood to become hard. Umbridge put her mouth around Hiscock and rolled her tongue around the head and shaft. She sucked his pre-cum continued to move her head up and down his throbbing penis. Dumbledore grabbed her head to help her up and down. He moaned.

She gagged and removed her head from his cock. She sat up and mounted him. Slowly, she slipped his cock, still slobbered with her saliva, in her wet cunt. She moaned as she sat on it, deeper and deeper it went. Dumbledore laid back and let Umbridge do what she did best. Up and down she went, slowly then going faster and faster.

Umbridge tried to control herself, trying to keep quiet as to not attract unwanted attention from creatures, but she couldn't help herself. With Dumbledore's cock inside her, she let out yelps of pleasure as she reached her climax.

She fell onto Dumbledore and kissed him slowly. She got off him and bent over to suck on his cock once again. Soon, Dumbledore himself reached his climax and sprayed his seed in her mouth and all over her face.

Salty, thought Umbridge. She stood up and help Dumbledore to his feet. He brought out his wand and pointed to her face.

"Scourgify." He said. In an instant his cum was gone from her face. "Wonderful." He said, smiling widely.

"Absolutely." Replied Umbridge, kissing him once again.

They decided to set up camp. They put down their bags and set up the tent. They walked inside and started to cook a nice dinner of steak and potatoes.

They enjoyed their meal and just before they enjoyed meals and went to bed for desert. Their daily 69ing was a perfect end to any day, they found. Dumbledore and Umbridge removed their robes. Dumbledore laid on the bed and signalled for Umbridge to come closer. Naked, she stared at him with immense lust. Dumbledore grabbed her ass as they kissed. He played with her nipples until they, and he, were hard. He turned Umbridge around and laid back. He started to eat her pussy and he felt Umbridge's tongue and lips wrap around his cock.

Then, suddenly, they heard a scurrying outside the tent. They sat up and watched the door flaps intently. The flaps reminded Dumbledore of Umbridge's pussy, and even though he was scared he got was still turned on. The flaps blew open and in ran Aragog, the giant spider.

"Aragog! But…. But you died last year! Hagrid buried you!" Stammered Dumbledore in surprise and confusion.

"Dumbledore, you yourself should know that people have good reasons for faking their deaths." Hissed the spider out of his pincers. "My children were ready to overthrow me. I am loyal to Hagrid. I must not allow myself to be taken over by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not even Hagrid knows I faked my death."

"Well, you should know, Aragog, you are intruding upon me and Dolores' personal time together."

"Yes, Dumbledore, I'm sorry. I saw you two in the forest earlier. I have heard stories from things, Snape and Nessus, you help people with their sexual stress. You see, my wife is still in my old nest. And anything I find in the forest does not satisfy me… But I hoped that you two might help."

"Well, I must say, Aragog, this is quite not the usual way people join. But, I think we may be able to accept you into our bed tonight."

Dumbledore and Umbridge graciously brought Aragog into their bed. Not knowing spider anatomy, Dumbledore quickly transfigured Aragog's genitals to near-human shape.

"Oh please, Dumbledore, I can also use these." Aragog said, wiggling his eight less. They should be hairy, but it had seemed that Aragog had some how had his Acromantula legs waxed. They were as smooth and soft as silk. Umbridge turned Aragog upside down and mounted his weird spider cock. She found it quite enjoyable. Aragogs legs grabbed Dumbledore and put him in doggystyle position. He inserted one of his waxed legs into Dumbledore's ass hole and pumped it in and out. Dumbledore also found this quite enjoyable for some reason.

Then, just as they were starting to get really into it, Grawp, Hagrids brother, burst through the tent flaps.

"Grawp! I told you to wait for me!" hissed Aragog.

"Argog!" Screamed Grawp.

Grawp loosed the flap that covered his giant giants cock. Even though Grawp was a small giant, he had an oversized cock, even for regular giants. It was hard as a rock, Grawp was obviously sexually frustrated as well. He started masturbating furiously with a dazed look on his face, and his tongue was hanging out like a St. Bernard's.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, Grawp has been my companion in the woods as we both have nothing better to do."

"It's quite alright, Aragog. I shall tend to Grawp myself." Dumbledore replied. Dumbledore was willing, he had experienced with giants before, but he could tell that with Grawp it would be different, better some how.

Dumbledore moved closer to Grawp. He grabbed hold of Grawp's literal giant cock with both hands and started stroking it. He could barely keep it in his hands, it had such a large diameter. Dumbledore went to his robes and pulled out his wand. He put an engorgement charm on his hands so he could grasp Grawp's penis properly. He went back over and proceeded to give his hand job properly.

"Dumbber! Yaaaa! Dumbber!" Grawp moaned loudly.

"Yes, Grawp, yes, that's it. Cum for me, Grawp." Whispered Dumbledore, licking the tip slightly, covering his mouth with Grawp's pre-cum.

Dumbledore grabbed his wand again and put an Engorgement charm and Undetectable Extension charm on his mouth and anus. He went back and started sucking on Grawp's giant cock.

Meanwhile, Umbridge had started sucking on Aragog's spider cock, and three of Aragog's legs were pleasuring Umbridge. One in the ass, one in her pussy, and one was rubbing her clit. Two of the of his legs were fondling Umbridge's breasts. The other three were on her head, helping her gobble down his cock.

Dumbledore pushed Grawp onto his back on the ground. He took Grawp's cock in his hands and he sat on it, right into his anus. Dumbledore could feel to pleasure of Grawp's cock putting pressure on Dumbledore's insides. It felt so good, he could feel his self getting closer to blowing his load.

"Dumbber! Dumbber! Dumbber!" Grawp screamed in delight the best way giants could.

Then, without any warning, Dumbledore blew his seed all over Grawp's chest. Dumbledore got off of Grawp and proceeded to suck his cock again.

Then the door flaps opened again, this time came in Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky.

"Master Dumbledore, Sir!" Screamed Dobby, "Snape is telling us to come and get you sir!"

Dumbledore took his mouth away from Grawp's giant member.

"Please, Dobby, give us a few minutes. We're in the middle of something here." He said annoyingly. Then he went back to massaging the giants cock with his tongue.

Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky all sat down cross legged at the entrance watching the foursome as they fornicated. They stared transfixed as Dumbledore and Umbridge performed unspeakable acts on these two creatures. Soon Dobby, who had a very large penis for an elf, was rock hard. Soon followed Kreacher, who took longer to become erect because as an older elf he couldn't get the juices flowing as fast. When Dobby and Kreacher turned to Winky they found her with her Hogwarts rag already lifted up and her fingers already massaging her tight elf pussy. She had her eyes closed and was moaning. She opened her eyes slightly and looked a Dobby and Kreacher staring at her. Their pupils dilated as she bit her lip and grabbed her elf breasts. "Mmm, come fuck me Dobby." She moaned slowly.

Dobby scrambled to his feet to shed his jumper and socks. He knelt next to Winky and inserted his wizard-sized elf cock into her wet elf pussy. She moaned as he slowly inserted it deeper and deeper into her.

Kreacher, as he was too old and frail to participate, sat there. Stroking his elf penis while watching Dobby and Winky closely.

Grawp let out a large sigh when he came. The copious amounts of giant semen flooded into Dumbledore's mouth and started pouring all over his face. A large globule landed on Kreacher, covering his body with the giants cum. Kreacher thought this extremely arousing and started to finger his asshole using the cum as lube. Grawp smiled and looked at Dumbledore. "Dumbber!" He said tenderly, conveying his greatest gratitude.

Dumbledore looked over and saw Kreacher pleasuring himself and decided to help. He picked up the elf, covered in giant cum, and stuck his cock in the elf's asshole. He reached around and started to jerk him off. Just as Dumbledore was about to cum in Kreacher, Grawp pulled him off and started stroking his small penis with fingers. Kreacher came into Grawps mouth. Grawp didn't even really notice suck a small load touch his tongue. Grawp rolled onto his side and started to spoon Kreacher.

Back on the bed Umbridge and Aragog were going at it like rabbits. Aragog let out his spider seed and it started leaking from Umbridge's vagina. She got off of him laid next to him on the bed.

Dumbledore cam up to Aragog and started to fuck his silk hole. As Dumbledore came, the spiders body shook in orgasm and he blasted silk onto Dumbledore's penis. Dumbledore stepped back and got into bed to cuddle with Umbridge.

Meanwhile, Dobby and Winky were still going at it. Winky giving out little squeals of pleasure every once and a while, finally she reached her climax and collapsed. Mere milliseconds later, Dobby did the same. He gave one large thrust and his elf seed filled Winky's insides. He fell down on top of her and rolled off. He smiled, "Dobby thoughts there was never a greater feeling thans getting a new pair of socks!" He panted. "Dobby was wrong, he was!"

They had all experienced such great sex, nothing like ever before. What they didn't know was that Unicorns were fucking right outside of their tent, as they could sense the love that was happening inside. And everybody knows that when Unicorns have sex, everything around them gets ten times as intense and pleasurable. Try shrooms while Unicorns are fucking, and you'll never be the same.

They all lay scattered in the tent, cuddled with one partner or another. Half way through the night Snape showed up. Exhausted as they all were; Dumbledore took the initiative to take part in a quickie with Snape, so he wouldn't be left out.

In the morning the elves and Snape departed back for the castle, and Aragog and Grawp wandered back into the depths of the forest. Dumbledore and Umbridge stood by the entrance of the tent waving goodbye to the groups, blowing one last kiss to them all they entered the tent once again. They packed their stuff later that day and removed themselves from the forest. Once outside Hogwarts grounds they disapparated, not knowing when, what, or where their next adventure would bring them.


	7. The Golden Trio

A swift breeze blew over the cliffside. A tent was set up near the edge, and a boy with a thing lightning shaped scar on his forehead sat contemplating in melancholy. He sat alone and a light shined from inside the tent. There was muffled movement coming from inside with the sound of two people bickering. Harry Potter listened to their argument go on as the stars started to appear in the sky. One by one they became visible, highlighting the sky with constellations. He saw a meteor go across the blackness of space. Harry closed his eyes and made a wish on the shooting star. Happiness. For once, happiness and relief.

Just as he was opening his eyes a loud crack boomed on the cliff. Harry sat straight up and looked around. Ron and Hermione had not heard it through their argument. "Ron! Hermione!" He said, "Did you hear that?"

They had not heard. They were too busy shouting at each other. He decided it would be best to investigate. He would like to have his friends with him, but he didn't feel like interrupting.

He started to step away from the tent wearily. Surveying the area carefully he didn't find anything strange. He went further from the tent and left the protective enchantments. He gripped his wand ready for attack. Slowly creeping forward toward a large boulder he heard speaking.

"Yes, this looks good." Said a high female voice.

"I agree. Shall we set up our tent?" Said a familiar slow voice.

Dumbledore? thought Harry.

"Give it to me." Said the high voice again.

With Umbridge?!

Harry listened closely gripping the boulder. They set up their tent and went in side. Harry crept closer around until he could see the light emanating from the tent. Harry listened closely for any movement inside. Soon he noticed moans and huffs coming from the tent. Harry was incredibly confused. "Oh, Dumbledore!" he heard Umbridge moan. Harry had a look of pure disgust on his face. This was his headmaster! His dead headmaster! With one of the worst persons alive! That old hag Umbridge!

Harry thought for a moment of what he should do. Then it him what he must do. Adrenaline flooded into his system. He was shaking so much, heart pumping, pupils dilating in his big green eyes. Breathing heavily, he stepped towards the flap of the tent slowly.

He stepped in to one of the most horrifying scenes he has ever scenes in his life. Dumbledore and Umbridge on the bed making sweet, sweet love!

Too distracted by their lovemaking neither of them noticed Harry had entered. Finally, he said "Professors!"

Dumbledore and Umbridge looked towards the origin of the sounds. Both recognized Harry at once and scrambled to their feet. Covering themselves with whatever was closest, Umbridge covered herself with a sheet on the bed, Dumbledore with tea kettle.

"Oh, Harry…." Said Dumbledore slowly, embarrassed. "Um… so…. I think I have some explaining to do….."

"No need." Harry said racing up and sticking his tongue in Dumbledores mouth. Dumbledore broke free and entirely confused he exclaimed "Harry!" What are you-"

"My wish came true!" Harry cut him off. "I wished for happiness and relief, and here you are! Dumbledore! I don't even care the Umbridge is here! I'm happy that you're here. But from what I've heard so far, maybe I can still get that relief and be happier even more."

Dumbledore looked even more confused. Harry smiled and motioned toward his pelvic region where from the time he entered the tent he had a rock hard penis. Dumbledore looked down at it and realization came over him. "Oooohhhhhhhhhh." said Dumbledore slowly. He smiled and said, "I'd be happy to oblige."

Dumbledore dropped the tea kettle to which he revealed his throbbing hard member to Harry. Dumbledore grabbed Umbridge and they both bent down together to undo Harry's belt. They let down his pants and Harry's penis bobbed slightly upon the revealing. Umbridge put his dick in her mouth and started massaging it with her tongue and uvula. Dumbledore cradled and licked his balls. Harry put his head back and enjoyed what was happening, he had calmed down very much since entrance.

At last Dumbledore and Umbridge let go of him and lead him to the bed. They laid him down and Umbridge leaned in close and started stroking his cock. She whispered in his ear, "Tonight, you don't have to do anything. Dumbledore and I specialise in making worries go away." She bit his earlobe tenderly. She got on top him and slipped him into herself. Up and down she went, almost like a pogo stick. Dumbledore crept up and turned Umbridge around into the reverse cowboy and she started sucking his dick.

Umbridge shuddered on while on Harry and sat on him as deep as he would go inside her as she orgasmed. She sat still for a moment to breathe and recover before, seconds later, she started riding Harry again.

Harry was just about to cum when two figures approached the tent.

"Harry?" called Hermione worryingly

"Are you in there, mate?" said Ron.

"Yeah, just a second!" He called back, a crack in his voice.

Dumbledore and Umbridge were paying close attention, wondering where this would go. They obviously would not mind if they had more company.

"Harry, we're coming in!" Said Hermione sternly.

"No, don't!" yelled Harry, but too late. They walked into the tent and gasped.

"Harry?" said Ron

"Dumbledore?" said Hermione, "Umbridge?!"

"Ummm... yes, it's a long story." Dumbledore replied. "Instead of going into it, why don't you join us."

Ron and Hermione stood in silence. Finally, Hermione broke the silence, "I'm not too sure..."

"Trust us…" Dumbledore walked to them and let them bask in his nakedness. Ron looked around to Umbridge sitting on Harry, then he looked to Hermione and he felt himself getting hard.

Umbridge got off Harry and he got up and showed them to the bed. He laid Hermione down and slipped off her jeans and panties. She did not reject, and Harry ate her out. She started to moan slightly and grab her nipples.

Ron drew close and brought out his dick. He stuck it in Hermione's mouth and she took it gladly.

Letting the trio do their thing, Umbridge and Dumbledore got on the bed as well and started making slow sweet love themselves.

Harry straightened up from licking Hermione's pussy and slowly inserted himself inside her. Fast and faster her moans muffled by Ron's dick got louder and more intense.

Dumbledore drew up beside them and Hermione started stroke his penis in her hand. Umbridge went around to Ron and he started to finger her slowly, massaging her clit.

This went on till finally Ron came in Hermione's mouth. He removed himself from her mouth and his seed lingered around her tongue and the back of her throat. She swallowed and smiled at Ron. She grabbed him and brought him close to kiss him passionately. Ron accepted because in that moment he realized he was in love with her.

Then Ron went to focus on Umbridge, eating her out almost expertly. Dumbledore's penis took the place of Ron's in Hermione's mouth and Harry continued to fuck her hard, making her cum multiple times along the way. They learned very quickly that Hermione was a squirter.

Dumbledore also came in Hermione's mouth, who again swallowed happily. Then at last Harry came into Hermione. He pulled out and his warm cum oozed out of her cunt.

Ron was still eating out Umbridge, making her cum for the third time. He sat up and, rock hard once again, he went to fuck Hermione. He penetrated her and she started to moan again as he got faster and faster. Her whole body contracted as she came, shuddering hard and letting out a screech of pleasure. Ron turned her around and started fucking her from behind. Hermione's face was being rammed into the mattress. Then Umbridge came up to Hermione, which she quickly started eating her out as if she hadn't eaten for days. Ron fucked her and fucked her into the mattress and finally he came onto her ass.

Meanwhile, Harry had started to give Dumbledore a blowjob. For his first time giving head, Harry was doing a great job. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's head and shoved his dick all the way down his throat. He came in Harry's throat, and he started to gag. Dumbledore pulled out and Harry began to lick his cock clean.

Harry and Dumbledore had been tuckered out and were snuggled together on the bed while Ron, Hermione, and Umbridge finished and cleaned themselves before joining them. They all fell asleep lovingly in eachothers arms. Harry's wish had come true. In Harry's opinion it was the perfect night.

When they woke they were all still naked. One by one they opened their eyes. Stricken by morning wood they gave each other a ring of blowjobs. Harry to Hermione, to Ron, to Umbridge, to Dumbledore. When they all had came they dressed. Dumbledore led them to the flap of the tent and they all stepped out.

"Dolores, dear, I know we just got here but I think we must leave. All of us here together like this is dangerous."

"Oh, alright. I agree." She said sadly.

"But, Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Harry, are time together has been fun, but I'm afraid I must depart once more."

"Alright. But at least tell me why you faked your death."

"I'm sorry Harry, I would tell you but you wouldn't remember anyways."

"What do you mean?"

Before he had finished his sentence Dumbledore already had his wand pointed at the trio. "Obliviate." He said. A wave of dimness came over them, and before they came back to their senses Dumbledore and Umbridge had disappeared.

They came back to reality and none of them had known where the were or how they got there. Hermione recognized the boulder from when they set up and directed them back to their tent. Oblivious to what had happened the previous night they returned to their live of exile, forever wondering where those 12 hours had gone.


	8. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last.

Dumbledore lay on his bed. Umbridge sat at his side, weeping silently. Dumbledore wheezed slightly and awoke into a coughing fit. His weak eyes looked into Umbridge's and said "Dolores, my love. Stay with me."

Umbridge's eyes swelled up even more as she sobbed, "Always, Albus. Always and forever, I will be with you." She gripped his hand and kissed him on the forehead.

Dumbledore squeezed back as hard as he could. Dumbledore and Umbridge had spent many years travelling and making love. Finally, many years after Voldemort had been defeated, Dumbledore has come to his deathbed.

"Dolores, these may be my last moments. Please make them the happiest they can be. Be with me one more time."

Umbridge sucked up her tears and was obliged, this was the last time she may have to have sex with Dumbledore. She lifted his robes up and started to caress his cock, slowly becoming more and more hard. She leaned over to put it her mouth. He died while she was sucking.


	9. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

Fine day, Sunday. No post on Sundays. No damn letters today. Delores dread the mail. Most of the time it was overdue bills and coupons to the local shops. She lay in her bed, looking out to the ocean. The sun was rising in the horizon, shining light on her beautiful stumpy leg. Though not many may think so, Umbridge knew the one person who would. Albus Dumbledore. He loved every single piece of the toad that was Delores Umbridge, and he used to make sure that she knew every day.

She starred out into the water. She thought of Dumbledore, as she often did. She wanted him there with her. He would make everything go away. When she was with him, the outside world didn't exist. She missed that feeling. She laid back and slipped off her panties. The thought of him there with her turned her on. In the old days they would spend Sunday mornings in bed together, talking, casting charms, making sweet love. She had tried to date over the years but it was never the same. Somehow her mind always turned to Dumbledore.

She orgasmed. For a moment, sweet bliss. It faded as quickly as it had come. She laid back to catch her breath. She got up and put on a house coat. Through the kitchen, and out through the back door of her cottage.

She followed the path out of her back gate into the forest behind. After walking for a few minutes she passed a bed of black roses. She made a sharp right at an old oak tree with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows carved into the roots. She walked into the bristle, when it suddenly became a meadow with a headstone in the centre. Carved on the front in his thin slanted writing:

Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore

1881-2025

Beloved Headmaster

Beloved Son

Beloved Brother

Beloved Lover

She fell to her knees in front of it. "Oh Dumbledore…" She whispered. A hand fell on her shoulder. Startled, she fell aside to look at the stranger. Before her stood Aberforth Dumbledore.

"A-a-aberforth?" She stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Delores. He sent me."

"He?" sounding confused.

"Dumbledore."

Umbridge shot up to her feet. She backed away slowly.

"What? No, that's impossible!" She started to cry. "He died while I was still sucking hi… Never mind."

"It's alright I know. My brother has filled me in on your adventures."

"How? He's been dead for years."

"It was…" He turned around and started to cry. Umbridge stepped forward to comfort him. "He had a horcrux."

"What?!"

"When Ariana died… Grindlewald and I had no idea who had killed her. But Albus did. He was ashamed, that's why he cancelled his trip with Gellert. He couldn't handle knowing that he killed his sister. But he figured a horcrux might come in handy. He never told anyone. Until… I heard noises coming from a box in my storage. I opened a box of Ariana's things, and her necklace was shaking around. As soon as I touched it, it stopped. When I let go it would start up soon after, so I kept it with me.

Soon, I started to loose time during the day. Minutes would go by and I wouldn't remember what had happened. Then I got a note. It said

Aberforth,

I have kept this a secret from everyone from all my life. When Ariana died, none of us knew who cast the spell that killed her. But I knew. It was my spell that killed her. I shut my self away, I couldn't live with myself. I don't know what I was thinking. I was young and naïve, I thought I could bring her back. All I did was make a horcrux. I kept it because I thought it might it be useful, well I was rig-

And then I woke up at my desk, in the middle of writing a sentence."

"I can't believe he never told me." Said Umbridge. She turned to the headstone and put her hand on it.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"It's me."

Umbridge turned around. Aberforth's body stood before her, but there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore? Is it really you?" She cried, running at him. He embraced her.

"Yes, my love! It's me! I can't stay for long, but I just want you to know I've missed you so much and I lo…"

His head fell, and second later Aberforth came back to his body.

"I'd at least like a sign that he's taking over my body."

"Bring him back!" Umbridge wailed.

"He'll be back don't worry," he hugged her.

In time he explained how after he died the soul in his horcrux awoke in a limbo. The limbo was filled with the souls of other wizards who have created horcrux's. Dumbledore happened to hit it off with them. Especially when he met the remaining peace's of Voldemort's soul who spoke in his name. So joyed to see each other, well, one thing led to another and… Well you know the rest. He tried to explain the version of intimacy they took part in, a strange temporary merging of their souls. The best he could describe it was "In our eternity in limbo, a brief moment in heaven." It was a sad day in limbo when the last part of Voldemort's soul was destroyed.

He told them that the dark wizards knew of a way to return a soul to it's body. It wouldn't be easy, but it was possible.

"If they could come back from the dead, why isn't the world filled with history's greatest dark wizards?" Delores asked, confused.

"Because they lack one necessary component. People who truly love them."

They got to work immediately. Dumbledore told them what they would need and places to start looking for them. It would take awhile, considering dark magic supplies were in short supply. The ministry did their best to scourge the country of them after Voldemort's downfall. In the first few weeks Albus mastered switching into his brother, allowing him to take control for hours at a time.

The longer Delores and Albus could spend together the more they remembered how much they loved each other. They held off being intimate at first, for respect of Aberforth's body. But the longer it took to acquire the ingredients the more they lusted for each other. "What Aberforth doesn't know won't hurt him", as Albus put it. They sat in the bed room. Dumbledore's blues eyes starred into hers. He leaned in starting kissing her neck, he started moving down and Delores slipped off her dress. He missed her body, he wanted to kiss every inch of her.

He got to her breast. Ahh, her breasts, how Dumbledore longed for her breasts in limbo. He missed kissing them, touching them, squeezing them, fucking them, cumming all over them. He missed the shape of them, sagging down like a drop of water on a sweating glass. Droopy, but surprisingly perky. He kissed the nipple and starting cupping them in Aberforth's hands. He started to get hard.

It felt weird getting hard in Aberforth's body. It felt unfamiliar. His curiosity overtook him. No matter how much Dumbledore missed Umbridge's boobs, he had to see his brothers dick. He stood up and pulled down his brother's pants to reveal a centaur-like cock. He lifted his hand and started to stroke it, getting a sense for the genitalia. Umbridge came down off the bed and took hold of it. She started feeling it up with her small hands, one cupping the balls, the other grasping his cock. Her fingers could barely cover half the circumference. She moved her hands up and down, stroking the shaft. Dumbledore began to moan. Umbridge smiled, she missed his noises of pleasure.

Dumbledore had had enough, it had been too long. He picked Umbridge up and plopped her right on his brother's dick and started thrusting inside her. She whispered in his ear "Dumbledore, yes..." and bit the lobe. He felt at home in her. He longed for it in limbo. He gripped her tightly, and with a gasp he began to cum. With one last thrust his juices erupted into her. He loosened his grip and kissed her neck as his juices start to drip onto the floor.

"Albus…" she panted.

"Delores… I don't think I can concentrate much longer…"

At this she started to panic. Albus dropped her to the floor and sat on the bed exhausted. Delores wiped up his cum and ran over to the desk. Albus' eye twinkle was staring to fade. She wrote a quick note saying how they had a lovely evening in town and that she's gone to bed early so she could get an early start in the morning, and darted out of the room.

The next morning Aberforth entered the kitchen yawning. Umbridge was sipping at her tea starring intensely at the morning paper, trying to keep her cool. He poured himself a cup and walked back to his room. Perfect. His usual routine. Delores watched him leave and sighed in relief. It seems he hasn't noticed anything. The day went on. Umbridge tried to make as little eye contact as possible, but not so little as to suggest something was wrong.

As the days went on it seemed they were in the clear. They kept on researching and hunting down the necessary components. And with help from Aberforth's connections from The Hog's Head, soon they had everything they needed: thestral hair, snake of a gorgon, a phoenix heart, and a blossoming black rose grown in the Black Forests of Germany. There was only one thing left to get. The soul of a dementor.

Delores thought it best not try and capture one from Azkaban, she didn't want to draw the attention of the Ministry too much. Aberforth had heard rumors that a flock of dementors from Voldemort's former army had migrated to the northern islands of Russia. Though they were just rumors they were even more determined. They set off posthaste. They caught the next boat they could to northern Russia. After weeks of searching, they finally found what they were looking for.

"Look there." Umbridge pointed to a tree.

A black slime covered the bark. Aberforth went to inspect it. In shined dully in the setting sun. He dabbed his finger in it.

"It's freezing." He said, rubbing it in his fingers. He sniffed it. "It smells of death. We're getting close."

They continued on through the woods. As they moved forward it began to grow cold. Umbridge began to shiver, and pulled and jumper from her bag.

"Aberforth, I think they're near." She said, pulling it on.

"I think you're right." He replied, as a sudden wave of fear and sadness came over them.

The wind blew, pushing leaves through the trees. In the distance they saw a black wisp appear from behind a tree. "Aberforth, there."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"You know what failing could mean…"

"Yes."

She took a step forward. She hesitated, shivering. She was scared. There was only one shot at this. If she failed she could never be with Albus again. Albus. As soon as she thought of him the shivering stopped. She stood tall and ready. She strutted confidently towards the dementor. With Albus on her mind there was no way she could fail. She thought of the first time they made love, all those years ago in his office, oh how she missed those days. She started to cry tears of happiness. As the tear crawled down her face, the dementor turned. It could smell it. It started gliding fast towards her. She kept her pace as it moved, staring it down where the eyes should have been. It was feet from her, it made the lunge to kiss, but was able to act first. She reached out her hands and grabbed its slimy head. She brought it in close and kissed it where it's lips should have been. The black slimey cloth oozed over her lips and chin. As she made contact the dementor shrieked loudly, causing a strange echo in the woods. The black cloak billowed wildly in the wind.

Umbridge pulled away. The dementor shrieked again and opened its mouth hole wide. As the cloak fell, a black ball of swirling grit exited out of the mouth. The cloak hit the ground and started to fall in on itself, as if the body that once inhabited it slowly dissolved away. She brought out her wand and pointed it at the soul. She cast a spell and a barrier surrounded it. She scooped it into her bag and returned to Aberforth.

"Well done." He said, moving in to hug her.

"Let's go home." She said quietly. There was a loud crack in the woods, and they were gone.

The returned to Dumbledore's grave sight with the materials. They both pointed their wands at the ground and slowly raised them. As they did so the ground began to rupture, and Albus Dumbledore's decaying body rose into the air. It hovered horizontally a few feet above the ground. Delores placed the horcrux on his chest. They ground up the ingredients, and sprinkled it over his body. Finally, Umbridge removed the dementors soul from her bag. She removed the charm to ready it for the ritual. They began to walk around Albus' body, chanting in rehearsed cryptic tongues, waving their hands and wands in complicated patterns. The ground-up materials on his chest began to melt and boil. Soon they burst into flames, engulfing the entire body. As they continued to chant and dance, the horcrux started to make horrible noises, as if somebody was crying in horrible pain. It began to shatter, blowing away the parts of the necklace. The metal blew away and revealing a shining silver ball of mist. Umbridge pointed her wand at the soul and flung it into the flames. The two souls began to dance together, almost fighting but more elegant. As they continued to chant Umbridge could tell something was wrong. It wasn't working. She looked to Aberforth. There was regret in his face.

"I'm so sorry. There's only one more thing we need to complete the ritual. Don't stop chanting." He said with sadness coating his voice.

Umbridge watched as Aberforth walked into the flames, sacrificing his life for his brothers. Umbridge began to cry at his nobility to their love. As he was engulfed in the flames, they turned a dark green and began to hiss wildly. The noises became more intense, like animals fighting and roaring, growing louder and louder.

Suddenly the flames disappeared, and was instantly replaced by a radiating bright white light. It began to fade and drop to the ground. Albus Dumbledore's feet touched the ground the light disappeared. His naked body glowed in the dawn's light as he looked at his feet. His gaze moved up his body and starred at his hands as if they were the most glorious thing in the world. That was until he looked up and met Delores' eyes. Without saying a word, he ran into her loving tender arms. Tears poured from their eyes.

"I'm back, my love."


End file.
